The Paths We Take
by music-rox12
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are put on the same team as gennin and become close friends. One night is all that took Hinata and Sasuke to know what their paths really are. Probably a Sasuhina friendship. Other pairings come later on.
1. In the Acedemy

**Hello People! Well...I just got this idea for a long time, so I finally decided to write it down. First of all...this may be a Naruhina with a Sasuhina friendship. It depends on where the story is going.**

**Me: Now...NARUTO! Say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: I don't wanna! You can't make me! (runs around in circles)**

**Me: (Gets a bat and smacks Naruto in the head)**

**Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL SAKURA BEAT YOU UP!**

**Naruto: Fine! Ninja-girl1496 does not own Naruto or any of the characters here.**

**Me: If I did...well Sasuke wouldn't have left. Oh and by the way, Itachi hasn't killed the Uchiha clan yet. On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Full of Surprises

**Hinata POV**

I was walking to the academy with a small smile on my face. Today was one of the biggest days of my life. Today I was going to get my team and finally become a true kunoichi. I wonder if Naruto-kun would be on my team. At thought I felt my face heat up with my known blush. I just can't help it. Naruto…my crush, my love. Oh how I so wish…

**BAM**

"Ita…" I mumbled as I fell backwards on my butt. Then I remembered that I bumped into someone. "Gomen…ano…" I looked up to meet face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-s-sorry S-sasuke-san" I stuttered. I hate my stutter! I try to talk normally, but I can never do it. I need therapy.

"Hn. It's fine Hyuuga. Get up, or we'll be late to school" I heard the cold tone in his voice. Terrified, I stood up and started to walk to the academy. The weird thing is was that Sasuke was right beside me! Even know we said nothing to each other, I was comfortable with the silence. In a matter of moments, we finally reached the academy.

**Sasuke POV**

We finally reached the academy. This is really pointless though. Why should we even be put in teams! It's just going to slow me down on my goal. Anyway, we walked down the halls and entered Iruka-sensei's room. We were still pretty early.

"Hyuuga…" I started. Then she looked at me with those soft lavender eyes. She made me seemed less cold and I felt like I could talk to her.

"Y-yes Sasuke-san?" she asked.

"Sit with me today. I really don't want to sit next to fan girls. So, what do you say?" I swear I sound like an idiot.

She blushed a soft shade of red and nodded her head. I grabbed her hand, and took her to the middle rows. She sat on the far end, and I sat to the right of her. It was a comfortable silence between us, until the dobe just had to ruin it.

"HEY, SASUKE-TEME!!! WATCHA DOING?" shouted the baka none other than Naruto.

"Leave me alone, dobe." I replied. He just shrugged his shoulders and left the aisle for a while. Then another noise came. This worlds really hates me, you know?

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!" the twin fan girls shouted. I really don't care for them, so I have no idea what their names are. I just know one has pink hair and a large forehead. The other one has blond hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Back off forehead girl! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun today!" shouted the blond one.

"No way! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" said the pink haired one. It's just morning and I already have a headache. Great.

**Naruto POV**

Ramen…ramen…Sakura-chan…ramen…

What was I doing again? Oh yeah, now I remember. I have to show how a much of a bastard Sasuke is to Sakura-chan. Look at Sakura-chan and Ino fighting over Sasuke like that. What does Sasuke have that I don't?! Without thinking of my actions, I stood up on the tables and kneeled down in front of Sasuke.

_What's so good about him, anyway?_

**Hinata POV**

Naruto-kun kneeled down so he could be face to face with Sasuke-san.

_I wonder what he's doing._

I felt a slight brush go on my cheeks. Even though Naruto-kun wasn't face to face with me, he was still pretty close. The tension between the two was real obvious. I could even see static coming from their eyes. Then all of the sudden the most unexpected thing happened.

The boy that was behind Naruto-kun accidently pushed Naruto-kun. Naruto–kun went forward and kissed Sasuke-san on the lips. They lasted like that for a few seconds until they knew what happened. They quickly separated.

"AHHHH! GROSS! SASUKE WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!???" Naruto shouted while trying to clean his mouth with his sleeve.

"THAT'S MY LINE, IDIOT!" replied Sasuke. I couldn't see my face at that moment, but I was sure that I had a deep blush on my face. I turned my head slightly to see all the girls (except myself ) look at Naruto with a killer intent.

"NA-RU-TO!" They all screamed. Before Naruto could even know what's happening, all of Sasuke's fans jumped on him and started to beat him up. I felt really bad for Naruto.

**Sasuke POV**

I have been officially mentally scared by Naruto! That was my first kiss, dammit! And it was stolen by NARUTO!? Ahh!

"A-ano…Sasuke-san? Are you okay? I-I m-mean…" I heard a soft voice say. I turned around to see Hinata with a blush on her face. Her innocent face made me make a small smile for her. She was just too caring.

"I'm fine…Hinata. Thanks." I noticed that my tone was slightly less cold. She could do this to me after meeting with her just an hour ago?

Her eyed widened a bit, but then she had a small smile too. "I'm glad. I just hope that n-none killes N-n-naruto-kun. Then we both turned our head to the right as we heard a scream say "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SAKURA NOT THE JACKET!" We both looked at each other and started to laugh a little bit. Then that's when Iruka decided to finally come in.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Please Review :)**


	2. New Teams

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I barely got out of school Friday and I didn't have any time to write this chapter until yesterday.**

**Naruto: How do we know your not lying?**

**Me: Why would I lie?**

**Naruto: You might want to sound honest so people could review**

**Me: I AM NOT! (Hits him with a mallet and he falls unconscious)**

**Me: Ouch...That's gonna hurt him in the morning. Anyway...I do not own Naruto or any of its characters because if I did, there would be a little more romance in it. Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV**

Just seconds before we had to get ready for the dobe's death, Iruka-sensei came in.

_Perfect timing_

"Alright now, class. Quiet down." Iruka said. No one paid him any attention. Even Hinata and I weren't paying attention. We were too busy talking about what's better, tomatoes or cinnamon buns.

"Tomatoes are way better than those sweet things" I said trying to win the fight. I had a small smile on my face that only Hinata can see.

"N-no cinnamon buns taste great, and are very good" she tried to do the puppy dog eyes on me. If I wasn't used to not giving up, I would have given in. Part of me wanted to give in to her just to see her smile, but I didn't. Just as I was about to speak again, Iruka got irritated at us.

"BE QUIET!!!!" shouted our sensei. All of us went silent. Even Naruto and the crazy fan girls seem to stop what they were doing. Scared of what he might do, all of them sat down to the nearest seat. Unfortunately, the pink haired psycho sat down on the right side of me and the dobe sat next to her. So it was Hinata, me, pinky, and dobe.

It took a while for Iruka-sensei to calm down. Then he started with this speech about how our lives as ninjas have just began and all that useless stuff. Then he said something that surprised everyone.

"This year class we are trying something new. Instead of the 3 man squad and jounin sensei that we usually do, the third hokage wants to try out a new method. Now listen carefully" he took a deep breath and began," the teams will now only include 2 genins per team.

* * *

**Normal POV**

To say that all the students were shocked was the understatement of the year. All their eyes widened in the shock. Even the Uchiha prodigy had his eyes wide like saucers.

"NANI?!! WHY WOULD THE OLD MAN SUDDENLY CHANGE THE SYSTEM? WE'VE BEEN USING IT FOR YEARS! WHY THE SUDDEN CHANGE? " asked a very annoyed Naruto. (He's a little smarter, isn't he?)

Iruka let out an annoyed sigh. "Naruto, the 3rd hokage wants to try something different this year, so let me continue. If I hear one more word out of ANY of you, you'll be back in the academy and won't become genins!"

Everyone stayed quiet after that.

"Good, now as I was saying," Iruka looked at his clipboard," There would be two gennin for each squad. Two teams will share one sensei. It would be good to try to get along with your partner and other team since you will see each other often. Your partner is going to help you train, and help you in other ways and vice-versa." Iruka said. All the students were still shocked and annoyed (especially a certain blond ninja) but didn't say anything.

"Now…on with the teams!" Iruka said trying to cheer up the kids. To his pleasure, most of his students were now excited. (I really don't want to make up new names, so I'll skip some teams.)

"Team 1 is…"

"Team 2 is…"

_A few unimportant teams later…_

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

"YES!!!!" screamed Naruto. Then he stood up on the desk and started dancing.

_I'm paired with HIM? Asked inner Sakura. _"I'm doomed" groaned Sakura while putting her head down.

"Iruka pretended to ignore that and continued with the teams. "Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame"

"Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga and Tenten"

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi"

From this point on, the young gennin were looking at who their partners were. Some had looks of excitement while others with a WTF look.

"And finally, Team 12 is Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone gasped and went silent at the two names. The two people called stared at each other with wide eyes.

**Why couldn't Sasuke-kun be my partner instead of the idiot! **Cried Inner Sakura.

_Hinata and Sasuke? Wow, didn't see that one coming, _thought Naruto, _Poor Hinata. I hope she'll be okay…WAIT A MINUTE! Why do I even care for Hinata? And why do I have these feeling in my chest? SNAP OUT OF IT UZUMAKI! You like Sakura-chan and NOT Hinata…right?_

"Guess we're on the same team, huh Hyuuga?" spoke Sasuke in his cold tone. He was happy on the inside though. _No fan girls or the dobe. PARTY!_

While Sasuke was having a dance party in his head, Hinata was still too shocked to answer, but she just nodded her head. Everyone was still staring at them and she felt a blush on her face. She felt uncomfortable.

This time, Iruka broke the awful silence, "OK, now that you know who your partner is, I'll assign you your sensei."

_A few teams later…skip to Team 7._

"Team 7 and Team 12 will both have Kakashi sensei." (There are still some people who are shocked over the Sasuke/Hinata team)

"Team 8 and Team 9 will have Kurenai sensei."

"Team 10 will have Asuma sensei." Then a random girl raised her hand. "Iruka sensei, why does team 10 have a sensei all to themselves?"

"Well Hikari," Iruka began, "Team 10 was originally paired with Team 15. They, however, were chosen to become part of ROOT so they will train under a man named Danzo." Iruka had a small frown on when he said the man's name.

"Who was Team 15?"

"Team 15 is Sai and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka sighed.

Some kids then started asking more and more questions, but they were mostly saying one thing: Why them?

Iruka let out an annoyed sigh, "That is a classified reason, so I can't tell you. The only thing I'm allowed to tell is than Team 10 and Team 15 will train together in a couple of years once Team 15 is done with their training. Now…QUIET!" yelled the very annoyed sensei. People shut their mouths again.

"OK, so…congratulations on becoming ninjas! Please wait here until your sensei comes and picks up. Until then, talk with your partner and try to get to know each other," and with that he left.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Hinata**

"Hyuuga, you OK?" asked Sasuke.

"S-sure, w-why do you a-ask Sasuke-san?" replied a confused Hyuuga.

"Well, first of all your face has shocked written all over. Also, your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Sasuke hesitated but then he did something he's never done before. He placed his hand on Hinata's forehead.

"I-I-I'm f-fine Sasuke-san," stuttered a dazed Hinata/ No one has ever showed any kind of worry for her, especially not in the way Sasuke is doing right now. Not even her father touched her forehead to make sure she was OK. As soon as Hinata told Sasuke she was fine, she felt a killer intent behind her. Sasuke also seemed to feel it, so they both turned around to see every girl glaring at them.

"S-sasuke-san?" Hinata whispered still looking at the girls.

"Hai?" replied Sasuke while looking at his "fan club", who he thought were complete maniacs.

I-I'm glad I'm your partner so y-you wouldn't get stuck with any of…t-them," Hinata rushed the words, but Sasuke heard it perfectly.

"Thanks…Hinata," Sasuke gave her a small smile, and Hinata returned it. This little display just caused the glares to intensify. The two gennin quickly turned around and scooted down their seats thinking the same thing.

_I can really used to my teammate…but I really don't want to be killed by fan girls just yet._

* * *

**With Naruto and Sakura**

Sakura-chan! Go on a date with me!" pleaded a desperate Naruto. He was on his knees, bowing down to Sakura (he's really desperate, it's sad).

Sakura on the other hand had a little smirk on. She was glad she was treating her like she was royalty, but she was creeped out it was Naruto and not "her" Sasuke-kun.

"Hmmmm…let me think about it," Sakura started. Naruto's face lit up instantly since he still had a chance to win over Sakura. "No" she said. Naruto's face fell and then he crept to the nearest corner and a dark aura surrounded them. Sakura could hear him mumbling things like "why do the ramen gods hate me so?" and "the world is cruel to me".

_Was it something I said? _Sakura wondered.

* * *

**With Neji and Tenten**

"Hi! My name is Tenten," said girl spoke. She had a small smile on her face and had two buns on top of her head. _He's sort of cute,_ she thought.

"Hn, Neji," spoke Neji in his cold tone (is he related to Sasuke, cuz they have the same attitude?)He didn't like the idea of having a girl for his partner.

"Well…um, nice to meet y-"she was cut off by the Hyuuga.

"Look, bun-girl," he started, "I really don't like the idea of a weakling being my partner. So don't bother me or else," and he finished it off by giving a glare at Neji.

Tenten was shocked. It took a few seconds for his words to finally sink in. Her shock was soon replaced with anger. " BUN-GIRL?" she said through her teeth.

"Yes."

"Well, you listen up, bishie," she inwardly grinned when Neji winced at the word "bishie". "I was just trying to be nice. The truth is, I wanted any other person in this room to be partner except you, because I don't want someone that is too…_feminine_ and that thinks he's better than others." Smirked Tenten, and then she also glared at Neji.

Neji and Tenten said nothing more, but just glared at each other. It soon turned into a glaring contest. No one was backing out…but then again, they weren't blinking either.

_Pretty good, thought_ Tenten, _but not good enough, Hyuuga. I'll show you who's weak._

_Bishie?!!, _screamed Neji in his mind, _And she had the nerve to call me…FEMININE! Who does she think she is? She is the only one that's ever stood up to me before, though. Maybe I was wrong about her…Nah, I'm always right. Fate tells me so._

The glaring contest raged on until who knows when.

* * *

**With Kiba and Shino**

"So…I guess we're teammates, huh?" asked Kiba. Shino just stared/glared at him. Who can really tell since he always wears his glasses?

"I guess we are…dog boy," said a calm Shino. He didn't even realize the little match in Kiba's head was just lit.

"Bugboy"

"Dogbreath"

"Creepy Crawler"

"Mutt"

"Eh?! Well at least my mom isn't creeped out by me, bug boy," Kiba smirked when he saw Shino's mouth turn to a small frown.

"Well, at least my mother isn't a female dog…" Shino left the sentence hanging waiting for Kiba to react.

Kiba's fuse was about to explode. It just needed one final push. "WHAT. ..!!!" asked the enraged boy. Akamaru started to growl at Shino (you didn't think I forgot about him, right?)

"A female dog"

"You bastard! You know what it means, right!"

"Yes, it's a bit-"

He was cut off by Kiba and Akamaru lunging at him. Shino dodged just in time, and then commanded his bugs to act like ropes and tie Kiba and Akamaru up.

"Dammit! Get these bugs off of me!" yelled an annoyed Kiba. He was struggling against the bugs but they wouldn't let go.

_This is going to be a lot of fun, _thought Shino as he watched Kiba struggling to get free.

* * *

**With Shikamaru and Choji**

"Mendoksai," yawned Shikamaru. "Well, at least you're on my team Choji which is a little better. The lazy ninja added.

"Yup!" agreed a happy Choji." Hey, why do you think Ino and Sai were chosen for ROOT?"

"Who knows?" replied a tired Shikamaru, "All I know is Ino is gone and not on my team." Then he leaned on his chair and closed his eyes.

Choji could not resist the urge to tease his friend," So you are saying…you miss Ino and you wanted her to be on your team?"

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he fell out of his chair. He looked at Choji wide-eyed. "W-what?"

Choji clutched his stomach while laughing hard,"S-sorry i-it w-w-was just a j-joke. Y-your face!" Then Choji couldn't talk anymore and just went on laughing.

Shika just got off from the ground, sat on his chair, and placed his head on the desk. He just murmured one word until he fell asleep. "Mendoksai"

* * *

**Somewhere In Root (Ino and Sai********)**

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. What's yours?" asked a cheerful Ino. Ino was looking at a boy with jet black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a black shirt that reached to his thighs and green cargo pants (I changes his appearance cuz I don't like what he wears in the show).

_He sure is cute, _thought Ino.

"My name is Sai. Nice to meet you um…" Sai looked at her. _Give a nickname that suits the person, _remembered Sai, "Ugly."

There was a moment of silence. Sai was using his fake smile, and Ino's eye twitched. All of a sudden she lunged at Sai.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" screamed Ino. Ino punched, kicked, slapped, and threw everything around her at Sai. Let's just say, Sai never called Ino ugly, respected her and other girls, plus he has a new fear of chopsticks.

**Back At the Academy**

Most of the students were getting along with their new team mate. They talked and talked until the senseis finally arrived.

* * *

**You should be proud if you read all of it. Tell me what you think! Ja Ne!**

**Mendoksai-Troublesome**

**Nani-What**

**Dobe-Blockhead**

**Teme-Bastard**

**Bishie-beautiful boy (looks like a girl)**


	3. Big News

**CHAP 3: Big News**

**Normal POV**

"Ahem" stated someone. The students just kept talking. This really ticked the person off.

"I said SHUT UP!"

Everyone snapped their mouths shut. All that was heard was someone laughing.

"Jeez Kurenai, I never thought you had it in you." A purple-haired kunoichi said. "Right Asuma?"

"Uh-huh" said the male jounin. His mouth was pressed into a thin line to prevent him from laughing.

"S-shut-up!" yelled Kurenai again. She put a hand over her mouth while Anko and Asuma laughed at her. The students just stared at them.

_Whose senseis are they?_ Thought the students.

Kurenai just twitched and then faced the students. She smiled.

"Hello" she said.

"…."

She sighed. "We are the senseis that will teach you and train you" While she said this, more jounins entered the classroom. "Hey, Anko." Kurenai turned to her. "Where's Kakashi?"

"Kakashi?" she said. Then an evil grin spread on her face. "You know he's always late, so I personally made sure he wouldn't miss this. He should be here about…"

_POOF!_

_"_…now."

A cloud of smoke popped up and showed a silver-haired man. His headband covered his left eye completely and had a mask that covered his mouth. He was carrying around a red book.

"Yo." He began, not looking away from the book. "Sorry I'm late. I was just on the road of life-"

"Enough excuses Kakashi." Explained Kurenai. "Oh and you're on time for once." She continued with surprise in her voice.

Kakashi looked away from his book. "I'm on time? But my clock said-"he stopped himself and looked at Anko. "You."

Anko burst out laughing, grabbing her stomach, she said "Looks like rewiring your clock a few hours ahead really paid off." She continued laughing.

Kurenai laughed nervously when she saw a dark aura surrounding Kakashi. "Kakashi, behave." She said. "There are 12-year olds watching."

Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko heads snapped up to the direction of the young genins. Some of them were laughing, some were chatting with each other, and others had their mouth open by their sensei's discussion.

"Anko, will you do the honors to quiet them down?" asked the dark-haired jounin.

"Why don't you just yell at them again?" teased Anko.

"She did what? Tell me!" whined a bored Kakashi.

"Well, you see…."

"Shut it Anko." Spoke Kurenai. Anko didn't seem to hear and it was ticking her off. The other senseis except for Kakashi and Anko backed away.

"I said….SHUT THE ******* HELL UP! DON'T YOU GET WHAT THOSE ****** WORDS MEAN YOU IDIOTS?! IT MEANS SHUT UP!"

Silence

Kurenai was huffing and puffing. She faced the kids with a smile plastered on her face.

_She's so scary_ they thought.

"Well…now that there are no more further interruptions…" she glared at Anko and Kakashi who looked away. "We'll call your team number and you'll go to your sensei. I'll go first." Kurenai took a deep breath. "I'm Kurenai and I have teams 8 and 9."

"Great we have the sensei with the mood swings." Murmured Kiba. "Let's go Akamaru, Shino." Shino nodded and went to their new sensei.

"Come on Mr. Prick, we have to go!" yelled Tenten. She was tugging on his arm, but Neji wasn't moving.

"I'll walk on my own, bun-girl." Said Neji. He stood up and walked to Kurenai. Tenten let out a frustrated sigh and followed Neji. The two teams and Kurenai left the classroom to who knows where.

"Ok, now it's my turn. I'm Asuma and I have team 10. Follow me"

"Shikamaru sighed and mumbled a quick 'troublesome' under his breath before following Asuma out the door. Choji followed behind, eating his chips.

One by one the sensei's called for their teams until Kakashi was the last sensei left.

"Well, I guess you guys are Team 7 and Team 12." Kakashi stated. The four gennin nodded their heads in recognition.

"Well let's start shall we? I want you guys to introduce yourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, and your goal for life."

"Why don't you give us an example, sensei!" shouted Sakura.

_Loud one aren't we? Kakashi thought._

"OK. I am Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes and I have a goal."

_The only thing we got was his name_ thought Sakura.

"Now let's start with the blond haired guy."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen and I dislike waiting for the 5 minutes it takes to make ramen. And my goal is to become the greatest hokage ever!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

_He grew up to be quite interesting_ the sensei thought. "OK, next Pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like-I mean who I like is…." She glanced at Sasuke and giggled. "And my dream is…" she let out a high-pitched squeal. "OH and I hate Naruto!"

"What?! Why me?!" asked Naruto.

"Next." Interrupted Kakashi.

"M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like c-cinnamon buns and I dislike mean people. My goal is to become a good Hyuuga heiress." Hinata lowered her head when she was done. Sasuke gave her a sympathetic look.

"Last one"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes and my…friend Hinata. I dislike anyone who treats me or the Uchiha name and my goal is to beat my older brother Itachi." Sasuke said. Hinata blushed at the mention of her name while Sakura was fuming silently.

"Now that we got all of that settled, Team 7 will meet at the 7th training ground at noon tomorrow for you training mission."

Sakura spoke. "But sensei, we already trained a lot in the academy. Why do we need to train again?"

Kakashi was silent for a while and then he suddenly bursted out laughing. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were all confused.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that I was imagining your expressions when I tell you" he continued to laugh.

"T-tell us what sensei?" Hinata spoke shyly.

"That out of the many new teams only 5 teams will be chosen to be ninjas and the rest go back to the academy." Answered Kakashi in a calm voice.

"What?!" yelled Naruto and Sakura together. Hinata and Sasuke stayed quiet but they turned pale as a ghost.

Kakashi snickered, "Team 7 don't eat anything or you'll throw up." Team 12, your test will be the day after tomorrow. Bye." He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The two teams stayed at the classroom for a few more minutes until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Let's go Hinata. We have to plan." He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her out of the classroom.

"O-Ok." Before they left she turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Bye Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Good luck." She smiled and they left.


	4. Misunderstandings

**Me: I finally updated!**

**Sasuke: Took you long enough.**

**Me:Hey! I got HW and stuff to do.**

**Sasuke: And?**

**Me: (mutturs) I can't believe i'm aruguing with an anime character.**

**Hinata: Um, please enjoy this chapter. MR does not own Naruto in any way.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Let's go Hinata. We have to plan." He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her out of the classroom.

"O-Ok." Before they left she turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Bye Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Good luck." She smiled and they left.

* * *

Naruto felt his heart jump a little when he saw Hinata smile but he ignored it like he usually did. Sakura on the other hand was fuming because of how her 'Sasuke-kun' treated Hinata. The two new ninjas just sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, um…what should we do now Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going home while you just go somewhere else. You better not ruin my chances of becoming a ninja Naruto or I'll swear I'll get Sasuke-kun to beat you up." Sakura was sure that once she came running to Sasuke he would pay attention to her and ditch Hinata.

"OK Sakura-chan but shouldn't we plan for tomorrow?" Naruto stated as he saw Sakura walk away from the classroom. She didn't even turn her head or stop walking to speak with him.

"No, because I know I'm going to make it. Sasuke-kun and I will become ninjas while you and Hinata just fail the exams. See ya failer." And with that she left leaving a shocked Naruto behind.

"What did I ever see in her?" he asked himself and then leaving the classroom after several minutes.

**

* * *

**

**With Hinata and Sasuke**

Sasuke still had Hinata's arm as he guided her through the Uchiha compound. Some people greeted Sasuke and he greeted back but didn't stop to talk to them like he usually would. He finally stopped in front of a huge Japanese style house. Hinata was amazed but her home was much bigger than Sasuke's so she wasn't impressed. Not that she told Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the front door "I'm back!" Suddenly a women that resembled Sasuke came in and gave Sasuke a killer hug.

"I'm so glad you're back Sasuke!" said the women as she strangled Sasuke in the hug. Hinata stood there shocked at the scene and trying hard not to laugh at her teammate.

"O-Okassan! Not in front of my friend!" Hinata once again blushed at the word 'friend' since she only started to talk to Sasuke this morning. Sasuke's mom let go of her son and turned to face Hinata.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke's mom Uchiha Mikoto." She had a smile on her face although it was sort of forced.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It's nice to meet you." Hinata bowed slightly at Mikoto which took her by surprise. Hyuugas are supposed to be strict, no fun people but this one seemed different.

Mikoto turned to Sasuke "Can I talk to you for a moment, Sasuke?"

"Sure." He looked at Hinata and she nodded in understanding. He walked with his mother to another room and Mikoto locked the door after checking if anyone was there. Then, she turned to Sasuke with a serious looking expression on her face. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows.

"Sasuke," she began," we need to have _the talk."_

"Huh?" was all Sasuke could say before her mother continued.

"Yes. I know that some boys get it younger than other boys but I never imagined you'd fall for someone this early! My little Sasuke is growing up and I don't even know how the time passed. It feels like only yesterday that I was feeding you your milk and now look at you! So grown up, and even bringing you little girlfriend here-"

"Nani?!" Sasuke's face had on a rare blush.

"Well, you girlfriend-"

"Hinata isn't my girlfriend! She's my new partner and teammate! I brought her here so we could practice with each other for the exam our senseis going to give us!"

For another moment Mikoto was quiet trying to comprehend everything Sasuke just said. "So….she's not you girlfriend?"

"No!"

Mikoto burst out laughing while Sasuke looked at her like she just became insane while still being red in the face. "I'm sorry for l-laughing but I'm relieved. I didn't want to give you _the talk_ just yet."

"What is _the talk?"_ Mikoto just laughed a bit more and kissed Sasuke on his cheek.

"You'll know when you're older." She pushed Sasuke through the door as she went further into the room to the kitchen to make some food for the two gennin. Sasuke walked back to where he left Hinata only to find her speaking with Itachi.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke began.

"Sasuke I didn't know you had a-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GRIFIREND!"

"teammate…."

Sasuke stood there watching his brother with wide eyes. 'Did I really just say that? And in front of Hinata?!' He turned to his new teammate and saw she had a deep red blush on her face. Then she fainted.

"Hinata!"

"Hey, it's your fault for calling her your girlfriend. Like you can ever have a Hyuuga as a girlfriend anyway. It's against Uchiha law."

"I know nii-san. I know. She's just my partner."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata woke up thinking it was just a dream. Then when she saw Sasuke and Itachi in front of her she started to scream since she thought she was in her room. Itachi put his hand on top of her mouth to stop her yell.

"Tell your partner to not scream like we're going to murder her." Sasuke nodded at this and explained to Hinata how she passed out, which made her blush.

"S-sorry." She bowed her head down.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh, "Don't say sorry for anything. It wasn't your fault it was this guys-" she pointed to Itachi, "who said unnecessary things."

"Fine, fine I'm sorry Hinata-san." Itachi took her hand and lightly kissed it to show he was serious. This made Hinata blush ten shades of red and Sasuke fume silently, although he didn't know the reason why. Then Hinata fainted.

"Stop making my partner faint nii-san!"

Itachi laughed," Ok, but on one condition. I'm going to help you train tomorrow so you better tell Hinata-san that so she'll be prepared." He stood up and suddenly turned to ninja mode. "She has 5 minutes to wake up or I'm making this session 3 times longer." He walked away leaving an excited yet scared Sasuke.

"Hinata, you better wake up." He pleaded.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

"Are you both ready for this?" Itachi answered wearing his ANBU uniform to intimidate the two gennin in front of him.

"Hai." They said.

* * *

**Sakura and Naruto**

Kakashi stood in front of Naruto and Sakura. "I already explained the rules so are you two ready?"

"YEAH!" Screamed Naruto.

"Sensei!" whined Sakura. Hinata and Sasuke-kun get an extra day so we should too!"

"A ninja is ready for anything Sakura," said an annoyed Kakashi. '_I have half a mind to just let her fail'_

"So without any further troubles," he glared at Sakura who just glared back.

**

* * *

**

**Both Itachi and Kakashi**

"Let's begin!"

* * *

**MR and Hinata: Please Review!**


End file.
